Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 1.9 inches of rain fell in Christopher's hometown, and 2.47 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in Kevin's hometown. How much more rain fell in Omar's town than in Christopher's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Christopher's town from the amount of rain in Omar's town. Rain in Omar's town - rain in Christopher's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Omar's town received 0.57 inches more rain than Christopher's town.